


of symbolism and sweetness

by thor_odinson



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, i love them, they're baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Henry and Alex have a discussion about flowers.





	of symbolism and sweetness

“What’s your favourite flower?”

Henry looks up at Alex after glancing at the page number of his book.

“Hm?” he says, running his fingers through Alex’s hair. 

Alex lifts his head up off Henry’s stomach and rests his chin in the softness of his hoodie. The moonlight shines through the window, casting half of Alex's face in a soft, golden-brown glow. 

“Your favourite flower," repeats Alex. "What is it?”

Henry positively melts when Alex meets his eyes. There's something about his expression, something pure and happy, that takes Henry away, back to the room at the V&A, back to being with Alex and surrounded by meaning and intention and _love_. 

He shakes himself from his stupor, reminding himself that Alex is still waiting on an answer. “Well,” he starts. “I think I'd have to say the green carnation.”

He pauses when Alex shifts, reaching in his pocket. He pulls out his phone, starts typing furiously. A smile breaks out on his face as he looks up at Henry.

“They're pretty,” says Alex, slipping his phone back in his pocket. He moves up the bed; he rests his head on the pillow next to Henry's and threads their fingers together. "Hi," he says, once he's at eye-level with his boyfriend.

“Hi,” replies Henry quietly, smiling softly. He lifts Alex’s hand to his lips and peppers kisses along his knuckles. “Oscar Wilde used to wear the green carnation as a symbol of homosexuality," he mumbles after a few minutes. "Ever since I found that out, it's become a different kind of beautiful to me.”

Alex beams as something dawns on him. “So _that’s_ why you have one pressed on your desk.”

Henry looks over at his desk, where he does indeed have a green carnation pressed under the glass. He’s had it there for almost a decade now, and no-one has caught onto what it means.

He kisses into Alex’s hair, lingering to take in the sweet scent of whatever shampoo he showered with today. “That is exactly why,” he says, voice muffled. “No-one’s noticed the symbolism yet, and that’s fine with me.”

He nuzzles Alex into the crook of his neck and rests his cheek on the silky, dark strands of his hair. “What about yours, love?”

“I think the iris,” mumbles Alex. Henry suspects he’ll fall asleep soon. “It’s very pretty. Mom used to have some in her room and they were the first thing you'd see. Sometimes I’d go in there just to be surrounded by their smell.”

“We should get some in here. It'd certainly brighten things up a bit.”

Alex hums a response, his eyes slipping shut. “Love you, Henry,” he murmurs.

Henry closes his eyes, reaching out to turn off the bedside lamp. He wraps his arms around Alex’s shoulders as the blue light fades from the room and whispers, “I love you too, Alex.”


End file.
